Catch Me
by HarlequinHangman
Summary: Zoro and Nami go for a walk together. A ZoroXNami OneShot.


Catch Me

A ZoroXNami OneShot

--------------------------------------  
By

HarlequinHangman

------------------------------------------------

The night was cool and the salty smell of the sea filled the air. The stars sparkled brightly and the moon was bigger than anyone had ever seen it. There was no wind, not even a breeze too rustle a single leaf or move a single blade of grass. It seemed as if time had stopped and the world had taken a moment to rest from all the terrors that roamed across it.

"It's beautiful..."

But things aren't always as they seem.

"Whatever."

Because time had not stopped.

"Wha'd ya mean, 'Whatever'?" A fiery red head spun toward the man beside her.

"Nothin'." He muttered running a hand over his spikey green hair.

"Uh huh." She turned and continued to walk, deciding not to press the matter. She knew Zoro wasn't one to talk much, prefering to drink booze, train, and sleep, over waisting words.

She sighed wondering why it had to be him she was stuck with.

He sighed wondering why it had to be her he was stuck with.

But then they both remembered.

To each, they were the only crewmate not occupied with other matters, and, for whatever reason, Luffy had told the crew not to go anywhere without a crewmate. They had left the rest of the crew in the restaraunt. Sanji flirting and fauning over any girl in sight, Usopp telling his tall tales to captivated audiances, Chopper telling Luffy he would be sick if he ate anymore. And Luffy not paying attention as he devowered anything that even remotely resemble the meat their captian loved so much. Both crewmates groaned thinking about it.

They glanced at one another, but neither asked why the other had groaned. They walked on without speaking, the only sound, the soft clacking of Zoro's sword cases hitting against each other.

Suddenly Nami grabbed the swordsman's arm. He looked over at her in shock, and couldn't stop the blush forming on his cheeks.

"Look there!!" The navigator cried realeasing her hold with her left hand to point, but still held on with her right. Zoro was momentarily distracted as he looked where Nami was pointing. There, up ahead on a bluff, stood a masive tree, it's leaves appeared to be a blue-purple color on the moon light. But that wasn't what Nami was pointing at.

From one of the lowest branches hung a swing.

The navigator turned her face back to look at the swordsman as if asking if she could go to it. Zoro shrugged his shoulders, resulting in Nami letting go of his arm completely and running the rest of the way up the hill.

Zoro sighed and followed at a slower pace but he watched the girl's movements as he went.

She approached the swing and stopped directly in front of it. She reached out and pulled on each rope, testing it's strength. Neither broke but Nami wasn't satisfied. She put one foot on the seat and cautiously lifted her full weight onto it.

It held.

Nami looked back at Zoro as he finally reached the tree. She smiled and hopping down she sat on the swing and began to rock herself slowly with her foot. Zoro sat down and leaned against the tree's trunk, folding his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

Nami looked out over the edge of the cliff as she rocked. The ocean was like a sheet of glass.

No.

A mirror. Reflecting the sky's layout perfectly. The navigator turned her eyes to the sky and automatically found constelations and patterns in the stars telling her exactly where she was. She took a deep breath pushing the swing back as she did, holding it back with her foot. Then she released the breath and broke her foot's hold on the ground, allowing herself to be swung forward. She held her feet up and let the swinging stop on it's own. She sat still for a minute, then she looked over at Zoro, grinning broadly.

"Zoro!" She called.

He cracked open one eye and looked at her. "What?" He asked, annoyed.

"Catch me!" She began to swing with force, propelling herself upward then falling back, repeating the process until she was swinging nearly horizontally to the branch.

"Catch you?" Zoro asked slowly, processing the information.

"Yes! Stand there!" She swiftly pointed to a spot a few feet in front of her, then grabbed the rope agian.

"Nami..." Zoro complained frowning.

"Catch me!" The red head yelled, but she was smiling.

The swordsman groaned louder than was necessary and pushed himself to his feet. He walked out to where Nami had said and crossed his arms.

"You owe me." He muttered.

Nami laughed down at him then swung back agian.

"One!" She counted as she flew forward.

Back again.

Forward.

"Two!"

Back.

"Three!"

Nami came down her feet barely skimming the ground as she shot upward and launched herself off the swing. She laughed out loud as she flew through the air, then came hurtling down toward Zoro, her arms streatched wide. Then just as she fell into Zoro's arms and he took a step back for leverage, the heal of his boot sank into an unseen hole in the grass and with a grunt of surprise from him and shreiking laughter from her, they tumbled over. Zoro landed hard on his back and Nami slammed down onto his chest knocking the wind out of him.

Nami slowly lifted her head and looked at his face.

He grimaced at her and she giggled.

Zoro frowned.

Nami burst into laughter.

The swordsman had an annoyed look on his face and he put a hand on the back of her head shoving her face into his shirt, trying to smother her laughter. But she just laughed harder, collapsing completely. Zoro sighed and let go of her head letting his arms drop to the ground beside them and waited for her to regain her composure.

It took her nearly five minutes to get down to a random giggle, and then another two to stop completely. In that time she had rolled off his chest and now lay comfortably snuggled by his side, her head propped against his shoulder. She sighed and looked at him again and started to snicker. Zoro groaned smacking himself in the forhead.

"Not again.." He growled.

Nami instantly stopped herself from laughing by biting her lip. But she couldn't stop herself from smiling. She looked goofy biting her lip while smiling and Zoro smirked down at her.

"You look stupid." He chuckled.

Nami stopped biting her lip and smiled normally. "Aw, so do you." She cooed bringing her hand up to pat his cheek demeaningly.

He glared at her and she just continued to smile back. Zoro sighed in defeat and turned his face to the sky. Nami looked at him for a moment then did the same. A silence settled over the pair once agian, as they stared up at the stars.

"There." Nami's voice broke the stillness as she pointed to the sky. Zoro looked.

"What?"

"That star. The big one."

Zoro saw it and nodded. "What about it?"

"If you get lost, just find that star. It's almost always in the sky no matter where you are. And usually to the north. It'll help you find your way." She said quietly, letting her hand fall back to the earth. Zoro studied the navigator's face as she stared at the sky with her bright chocolate eyes.

"Hm." He said smiling, and looking back at the star. "I don't need it."

Nami blinked and looked at him questioningly. "Of course you do." She said, frowning slightly. "You and I bpth know you have zero directional sense. Just remember the star is North, and if you're facing North, South is behind you, East is to the right, and West to the left."

Zoro shook his head still looking up. "I don't need it." He said again. "As long as you're around, I'll never get lost."

Nami's eyes went wide and a blush flamed onto her cheeks.

No way! Had Zoro just complimented her?! Not possible!

"Wha..." She breathed.

He looked at her smirking and Nami's stomach did a summersault.

"Come on." Zoro used his arm Nami wasn't leaning on to push himself into a sitting position. "We'd better get back." He hopped to his feet and streatched. Nami sat, still dumbfounded, watching him. He gently kicked the swing making it glide back and forth, then he turned back toward the navigator.

"You coming?" He asked holding his hand down to her.

She looked at it, confused for a moment, then placed her hand in his. He pulled her to her feet and turning began to walk away. Nami gazed after him, rooted to the spot. He had only gotten about ten steps when he realized she wasn't coming.

"Nami?" He turned back. She snapped back to reality.

"Yes. I'm coming." She said quickly, moving to follow him. But just before she reached him the toe of her sandle snagged on a root sticking out of the dirt. She cried out in surprise as she plunged toward the ground closing her eyes and waiting for impact.

But it never came.

Strong hands caught her. One grabbing her wrist, the other her shoulder, stopping her descent. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at her savior.

"Zoro..."

"Are you okay, Nami?" Zoro asked looking her over.

She didn't answer at first, gawking at the swordsman. He was being so gentle. His touch. Even his words were spoken carefully. She had never seen Zoro act like this.

Ever.

She stared into his eyes and he stared back.

"Yes. I'm..okay..Thanks." She told him barely above a whisper.

He smiled and helped her stand straight agian.

"You should be more careful. You could get hurt." He said.

"No I won't." She murmered. " As long as you're around I'll never get hurt." Zoro chuckled and he moved to let go of her, but Nami caught his hands, stopping him. He looked surprised for only a split second then his face softened. Nami stepped closer to him, her heart pounding in her chest. Zoro watched her as she looked into his eyes agian.

He smiled at her.

She slowly and unsurely moved his arms, placing them around her neck, then she slipped her own arms around his chest and hugged him tightly, resting her head on his shoulder. Zoro, after a moment of hesitation, embraced her back securely. Both were wondering at their own actions. They were sure they hated each other, and yet...

Here they were.

And it felt so...right.

Nami lifted her head and looked up at Zoro.

"Zoro..." She whispered.

"Yes?"

Their faces where dangerously close.

"Let me...kiss you."

He smirked irresistibly and his breath was hot on her lips as he replied.

"Only if I get to kiss you back."

A smile flickered across her face and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Deal."

Nami's lips captured his, brushing over them softly. Like butterfly wings.

Teasing him...

Torturing him...

Daring him to deepen the kiss.

Provoked, he did just that. He grasped her chin with his hand and held her face still as he pressed his lips to her's tenderly. Zoro felt her smile through the kiss, causing him to smile too. He pulled away planting small kisses across her cheek.

"Something funny?" He whispered in her ear.

"Thought you hated me." She sniggered.

"Hmm." He wrapped his arms around her protectively, propping his chin on the top of her head. "I thought you hated me."

Nami hugged him back. "I lied." She giggled.

Zoro grinned. "Guess I did too." He bent his face down to her's. "Sorry." And he kissed her agian.

---------------------------------  
THE END

----------------------------------

Okay...So I actually wrote this almost...a year and half ago, but I just recently found the file on my computer again, and decided I still liked it. Even if it is a little cheesy. xD And this is the first FanFic I've ever actually finished writing! I've started writing a LOT of FanFics, but I never finish them...I should though...Anyway! Tell me what you think!!

HarlequinHangman


End file.
